


good (christmas) morning

by Rose711



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one inspired by the vlambase pic of them in bed playing video games. aka, the one where Alex and Michael get each other a Christmas gift despite promising they would not.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 17
Kudos: 81
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	good (christmas) morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on and the title is taken from the caption of the Vlambase IG post of Tyler and Vlamis in bed playing on their Gameboys. The post is from Dec. 25, 2020 and is [ here. ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CJOUaLbHcIW/)
> 
> Also, if anyone or everyone else would also like to write a fic inspired by this picture, I'm begging lmao

Alex stretched with his eyes still closed, not daring to let the early morning light in just yet. He gently reached his arm over looking for Michael’s bare skin that he could caress. But he was met with cool, empty sheets. He groaned and opened his eyes to see Michael’s side of the bed empty and the bedroom door wide open.

He slowly pushed himself up, somewhat annoyed that he had to get out of bed so soon but eager to find Michael and have him in his arms. Finding his silk pajamas that he had haphazardly thrown on the floor the night before, or perhaps it was Michael who had thrown them on the floor, he put them on and was just about to grab his crutches when Michael entered the room.

Alex’s heart instantly melted. Michael’s chaotic curls showed all evidence of their late-night activity and his matching silk pajamas were slung low on his hips with only a few buttons on the shirt latched. They weren’t really the matching pajama type couple, but a joke turned into a plan to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas morning in them and Alex would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. Michael’s smile lit up the room and Alex couldn’t help but beam in return. He felt so lucky to have this man in his life in this way.

“Merry Christmas,” Alex said, his voice dripping with sweetness. He sat on the bed and beckoned for Michael to join him. But Michael was unmoving, the smile still glued to his face. “Michael?”

“I found this under the tree,” Michael said with giddiness as he brought a small box out from behind his back. “We said no gifts.” Alex chuckled as Michael did a very poor job at hiding his excitement. They had agreed on not exchanging gifts this year despite it being their first Christmas officially together; they decided they wanted to concentrate on the experiences of the season, like cutting down their own tree and decorating Alex’s house and the airstream, and not be worried about if the gift they had gotten was enough or too much. But Alex couldn’t help it and he knew Michael’s happiness would be worth it. He seemed to have been right. 

“You can open it,” Alex encouraged. Michael bounded on the bed like an excited puppy and started tearing open the wrapping paper. When he got to the square box he stilled and stared at it. He started laughing. Alex furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but Michael’s laughter was contagious and within seconds he had joined him.

“I cannot believe you got me a Gameboy,” Michael squeaked out when he caught his breath. “This is too funny.” He then leaned over the edge of the bed, Alex very much appreciating the view of his ass in the air, and brought a present out from under the bed. Alex suddenly felt overwhelmed at Michael’s thoughtfulness to get him a gift despite agreeing he wouldn’t.

“Open it!” Michael exclaimed much too loudly, breaking Alex from his thoughts and causing him to chuckle.

Alex ripped open the paper and gasped when he saw nearly an identical Gameboy box. Michael started howling with laughter once again, nearly jumping on the bed. Alex joined in before tackling him in a hug.

“I can’t believe we bought each other Gameboys,” Alex said as settled his head on Michael’s chest and brought his hand under his shirt, running his fingers through his chest hair.

“Me either,” Michael hummed, pulling Alex closer. 

The sentimentality of the gifts started to seep in and his vision started to get blurry. He lifted his head to look at Michael and saw tears in his eyes as well. He kissed him and caressed his cheek before returning his head to his heart and wrapping a leg around Michael’s so they were touching from head to foot.

About six months ago, before they had gotten back together, the topic of gaming systems randomly came up during one of their weekly dinners. Alex had been a little surprised that Michael was even mildly interested in gaming though he quickly realized it was just another thing for him to try to conquer. It had made Alex’s heart flutter that they both had the same first memory of gaming: wanting a Gameboy. Alex told Michael about how, despite his family having money, he had to have Flint’s hand-me-down Gameboy while Greg got Clay’s. But Flint’s was as disaster – the screen was cracked in a corner and down the middle, two of the buttons stuck and if you held it the wrong way the picture was just a bunch of wavy lines. He had begged for a new one but Christmases and birthdays came and went with no new Gameboy.

As he tried to shake the sadness from his voice, Michael had covered his hand with his own and started to relay his own memories. One of the first foster homes he was in had another child living there who had a Gameboy. He would stand behind the couch and watch him play for hours. A month in he got the courage to ask if he could play, maybe he could help beat the level. The boy had stared at him like he was stupid, called him a name he wouldn’t repeat and ran upstairs to his room. Michael never saw the boy playing again. A few foster homes later, the daughter let him play with her Gameboy while she did homework. He had brought it into the room he shared with two other boys and huddled in a corner. He had been so engrossed in the game he didn’t hear the screaming and crying until the girl and his foster mother were in his room, ripping the game from his hands, yanking him down the stairs and outside. That wouldn’t be the last time he was kicked out of a home on the accusation of stealing.

Alex’s heart had broken. It made him realize once again how similar they were in so many ways and how that was both something to savor and something they would have to work through. He made a mental note that he should try to find an old Gameboy at a pawn shop or online and two months ago he did. Michael had never had a traditional Christmas so he saved the present, barely able to keep it a secret. And he couldn’t believe that evidently Michael had done similar.

A tear rolled down Alex’s cheek and turned Michel’s silk pajamas a shade darker. He felt Michael kiss the top of his head and he slammed his eyes shut, thanking the universe for everything he had at that moment. He moved Michael’s hand from his waist and raised it to his lips, gently kissing it before intertwining their fingers. 

They laid there for several more minutes until Michael cleared his throat.

“Umm, so, maybe… can I play my Gameboy?” Michael asked quietly in a way that made him sound both greedy and embarrassed. Alex burst out laughing and nearly jumped up, tossing Michael his box while he opened his. He ran his fingers over the edges and held it as if it could break at any second. Michael, meanwhile, jammed the power button on and was already twisting his wrists every which way as if that helped at all. Alex hoped he would never change.

Alex lunged forward and assumed the position he used to always play in - laying on his stomach with his legs barely off the bed. A slap on his ass caused him to turn around to a smirking Michael. He was ready to drop his game and discard their matching pajamas again when he felt Michael rest his head on his ass. Alex glared at him until he paused his game.

“What? You’re my favorite pillow,” Michael said nonchalantly, quickly going back to the device in front of him.

Alex grinned and ducked his head in contentment. He could faintly hear their phones buzzing in the other room, most likely Christmas wishes from friends and reminders about the holiday gathering from Isobel. He didn’t give them one more thought, though, as he stole one last glance at Michael before attempting to beat another level in his new game.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!
> 
> My tumblr! [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
